Fixed-wing aircraft generally include a fuselage and a main wing that supports the fuselage. Aerodynamic forces upon the main wing are transmitted from the wing to the aircraft fuselage, and the load of the fuselage is imposed upon the main wing. The wing-to-fuselage joint, or the structural connection between the main wing and the fuselage, is thus a major component of the airframe. Through this connection the wing transmits significant structural loads to the aircraft fuselage, including forces that move the aircraft as a whole and also structural stresses such as bending stress, torsional stress, vibration, etc.
Different variants of fixed wing-to-body joints, each having various limitations, have been used on commercial aircraft for decades. Currently, there are several common structural configurations for joining the main wing to the fuselage of a commercial airplane. These various configurations generally present a structurally indeterminate wing-to-body connection which requires the fuselage structure to be capable of sustaining deflections imposed by wing bending. These deflections present the significant issue of fuselage deformation as a result of wing bending.
Stress transmitted from aircraft wings into the fuselage via the wing-to-body joint is a significant concern in aircraft design, since it affects the strength, durability and other aspects of the aircraft. Existing rigid wing attachment points present limitations to the fuselage/wing construction and sizing due to deflections imposed upon the fuselage by wing bending. For example, many known wing-to-body joints transfer wing bending moments directly to the fuselage. Other known wing-to-body joints can at least partially isolate the fuselage from wing bending moments, but the fuselage contour can still be forced out of shape by horizontal and vertical forces upon the wing. Also, some prior wing-to-body joint solutions generally do not separate wing torsion and vibration modes from the fuselage pitch mode as a contributor to wing flutter phenomena. In addition to structural and operational effects on the airframe, many existing wing-to-body joint configurations have significant limitations in suppressing turbulence effects and wing-mounted engine vibrations, which have great effects on passenger comfort.
The present application is directed toward at least one of the above-mentioned concerns.